


Loki and Mister Clever

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I am Mister Clever, I performed this out while i wrote this, Loki is Not Amused, Loki is an adorable maniac, M/M, Mister Clever is a sneaky bitch, Will continue if asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Loki God of Mischief and Mister Clever the possessor.<br/>Because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Mister Clever

"Oh I don’t think we’ve met before, or have we?" Loki looked curiously at the man standing in the shadows. This being whoever he was started to giggle, as if something he had said was hilarious.

"Did I say something funny?" The man was still hidden in darkness, but Loki was sure he knew this odd person.

"We have indeed met before, is my voice not familiar to you Loki Laufeyson? Hmm. Or have you already forgotten me already?"

He knew his name and the voice was very familiar, yet it couldn’t be HIM.

" You shall step out of the shadows and show your face!"

"What if I disobey your petty little order? What ya gonna do?" 

Even though Loki couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling deviously at him.

"Come out or i’ll drag you out!"

”Okay Okay, your highness, very well.” 

Slowly but gently the man eased himself out of the shadows and Loki tried not to gasp.

"Doctor?"

"Hello my sweet prince, sorry to disappoint but the Doctor is long gone…but don’t worry, now I’m here everything will change for the better."

"Who are you?"

"My name, is Mister Clever."

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this if asked.  
> That is if you liked this one.


End file.
